(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable valve lift apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable valve lift apparatus that may realize CDA (cylinder deactivation) with a general cam.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A typical combustion chamber of an automotive engine is provided with an intake valve for supplying an air/fuel mixture and an exhaust valve for expelling burned gas. The intake and exhaust valves are opened and closed by a valve lift apparatus connected to a crankshaft.
Recently, a cylinder deactivation apparatus of a vehicle to realize cylinder deactivation function has been under investigation.
In a CDA mode, intake/exhaust valves are deactivated (VDA, valve deactivation), so that a pumping loss may be minimized.
However, the conventional cylinder deactivation apparatus uses a double cam and a variable tappet, so that manufacturing cost is high and manufacturing processes are complicated with many elements.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.